


Sick Day

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: But so is Root, F/F, Fluff, Shaw is stubborn, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: Shaw doesn't do sick days.





	Sick Day

Sameen Shaw did not get sick.

Other people got sick, but not her. She’d never been sick, not when she was a kid, not when she was a doctor, not even when she was running all over the world for the ISA.

So, when she woke up with a scratchy throat and a temperature she didn’t think anything of it.

There was a persistent ringing and it took Shaw a minute to realize it was her phone. Couldn’t Finch let a girl sleep in peace for once? She groped around, bringing it to her ear with a slightly shaking hand.

“Miss Shaw?”

“Yes, Finch.”

“I apologize for calling so early but I need your assistance.”

“Sure.” She let out a cough that surprised her as much as it did Finch.

“Miss Shaw, are you okay?”

“Just peachy.” She coughed again. What the hell was happening?

“It’s just that you sound unwell-” He began but she hung up before he could launch into another one of his lectures. She was probably just thirsty.

It was early and the streets were still fairly deserted. The October wind would usually have her huddling into her coat but today it felt like her body was on fire. She had a strange urge to take off her coat.

She had barely gone two blocks when a sudden bout of dizziness had her leaning against a telephone pole, her eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the world from spinning.

“Come on, Sameen. Let’s go home.” Someone whispered in her ear, wrapping their arm around her waist and turning her around. She recognized that voice. It was someone she knew, but however hard she tried, she couldn’t put a name to the voice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaw did know how she made her way back to her building or when she had got into bed. All she knew was that she was there when she woke up. Judging by the light spilling through the window, it was at least noon. Had she slept through the morning? That couldn’t be right. She remembered the call from Finch and turned towards the door.

And saw Root sitting at her bedside, staring at her with those big, doting eyes.

“Fuck.”

Root smiled at her. “Not now, sweetie. Maybe later.”

God. Was everything a sexual innuendo to the woman? And how long had she been sitting there, staring at Shaw like some kind of pervert?

She groaned and propped herself up on an elbow. Every bone in her body was aching like crazy and she had to close her eyes when the room started spinning again. “As much as I appreciate having you here. I have to go.”

Root pushed her back. “No, Sam. You have a 104-degree fever. You can’t go anywhere.”

“I don’t get sick.” She scoffed.

Root waved the electronic thermometer in front of her. She snatched it out of the other woman’s hand and peered intently at the readout.

“1-0-4” She read slowly. This had to be some kind of joke.

“I don’t get sick.” She repeated stubbornly.

Root shrugged. “There’s a first time for everything.”

Her phone rang and Shaw automatically reached for it, but Root was quicker and danced out of Shaw’s reach.

“Miss Shaw, where are you?”

“She can’t come and play today, Harry. She’s not feeling well.”

“Miss Groves?” Finch sounded taken aback. “What’s going on?”

“I’m at Sameen’s place, Harold. She’s sick and I have to take care of her.” If looks could kill, Root would have been reduced to particles.

“Put Miss Shaw on the phone, please.”

Shaw reached for the phone but Root made shushing gestures at her. She flopped back down with a growl. “Wow, Harry. So suspicious. I can’t believe you would think I was making this up.”

“Miss Groves, please put Miss Shaw on the phone.”

Root skipped over and put the phone in Shaw’s hand. “It’s for you, sweetie.”

“Finch?”

“Miss Shaw.” He sounded relieved. “Are you okay?”

Her body chose that exact moment to hit her with a wracking cough. Root leaned over to pat her back and Shaw slapped her hand away.

“I suppose that answers that question. Mr. Reese will have to manage by himself then.”

“No. I’m fine.”

“Miss Shaw, you’re far from ‘fine’. You need to rest. I assume Miss Groves will be staying with you until you recover?”

“That’s right, Harry.” Shaw jumped as Root’s voice sounded right next to her.

“In that case, I have to inform Mr. Reese that you won’t be joining him. Goodbye, Miss Shaw.”

“Wait, Finch.” But the line had already gone dead.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me.” Root gave her a smug grin that made Shaw want to punch the woman.

She watched as Root stood up and shrugged on her jacket. Maybe she’d get a chance to join in the action after all.

“I thought you said you were staying.”

“Of course, sweetie. But you don’t have anything edible here, so I have to go do a little shopping.”

“Be good while I’m gone.” Root called as she left, giving Shaw a wink.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reese didn’t turn around as she snuck up behind him.

“Shaw. I though you called in sick today.”

“I’d rather be out here than being stuck inside with that psycho.”

He gave her a cursory look. “You don’t look good. You should go back to bed.”

“Who’s our number?” She said, ignoring him.

“You really should rest.”

“I’ve had enough of that bullshit from Root _and_ Finch. I don’t need it from you too.”

Reese seemed to be looking at something over the top of her head, so she turned around too. She let out a moan as she saw Root striding towards them.

“Hey, kids.”

“Root.” Reese said before turning his attention back to the number.

Root put her hand on Shaw’s shoulder. Her hand felt cool and Shaw found herself leaning into the touch unconsciously.

“I’m sorry. She keeps getting out today.”

“I’m not a dog.” Shaw growled.

Root had the nerve to giggle.

“I don’t need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself.”

“Of course you can, sweetie.” Root said in that condescending tone adults used to talk to children. “It’s just that I never get to play doctor.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“She told me where you were.” Root said pointedly.

Shaw crossed her arms and glared at Root. “The only way I’m going back to bed is if I’m unconscious.”

Root grinned like the crazy woman that she was. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Shaw felt a needle stab into her neck. Reese caught her from behind while Root clamped a hand over her mouth.

The last thing Shaw saw before she slipped into the darkness was Root’s manic smile.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harold turned as Root walked in.

“Miss Groves, what can I do for you?”

“I just need to borrow a few things, Harry.”

Root crossed over to a cabinet by the wall and started rummaging around.

“Sameen won’t stay put. So I thought I’d help her learn.” She straightened up. “Here we are.”

Harold stared at the object in her hand. “Miss Groves, I’m not sure that’s the best course of action.”

“Bye, Harry.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shaw woke to an empty apartment and golden light spilling on the ground. She rubbed at the injection site on her neck. Whatever Root had given her must have been pretty powerful.

At least there was no one staring at her this time.

Pulling back the covers, she was about to get out of bed when she’d noticed the little box strapped to her ankle.

She rolled her eyes. Did Root really think putting a tracker on her would help?

She was halfway to the door when she heard Root’s voice coming from the kitchen.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, sweetie.”

“And why’s that?”

“That lovely ankle bracelet is the same one I had during my stay at the library. If you try to leave you’ll get a really nasty surprise.”

If Shaw wasn’t feeling so horrible, she would have strangled Root right there and then.

She watched as Root came out of the kitchen with a cover bowl. The hacker ripped off the cover with a theatrical “Ta-Da!”.

Shaw rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

“You know that whole chicken soup thing is just a myth, right?”

“It would make me feel better.” Root said, batting her eyelashes at her.

“Whatever.”

“So what’s this for?” She gestured at the ankle monitor.

“I just thought you needed a little incentive to stay in bed.”

Root suddenly cocked her head. That God in her ear must be talking again. “Really?” She frowned.

“What is it?” Shaw asked as she took a sip of the soup. It was surprisingly good.

Root shook her head. “It’s nothing.”

A minute later. “I can’t. She’ll just run off again.”

Shaw didn’t have to have a God in her ear to know they were talking about her.

“You promise you’ll watch her?”

Root looked at Shaw again, then she sighed and stood up.

“Leaving?”

“I’ll be back soon. Try not to miss me too much.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye.”

Root smirked at Shaw and waved her phone. “Remember, I’ll know if you’re being naughty.”


End file.
